It is known to connect an electrical power line between a ship and a port, e.g. in the manner presently in use for connecting a cruise ship to a local electricity mains network in order to avoid the ship running its generator unit while in port.
FIG. 9 is a highly diagrammatic view of a prior art device for connecting an electrical power line between a ship and a port.
The device comprises a power line 101 constituted by one or more cables terminated by one or more connectors 115. The power line 101 is supported via collars 116 by suspension lines 118 and systems 120 that can be moved on a crane 122.
That device thus serves to connect an electricity switchboard 117 to the local electricity network in the port 5. To make the connection, once the ship 3 has docked, and the power line 101 has been brought up to the ship 3, the crew makes use of one or more heaving lines 124 to bring the connector 115 of the power line 101 on board, and then take it to the switchboard 117. The connector 115 is connected to the switchboard 117 manually.
Nevertheless, that connection device presents several drawbacks.
The connection operations can be lengthy (typically more than one hour) and difficult, or even dangerous for the crew, or impossible under adverse weather conditions.
In addition, that kind of connection is not compatible with the security requirements that apply to methane tankers and terminals, in particular because of the need to be able to disconnect rapidly, and also because the power lines need to be isolated from the surroundings since the surroundings can be explosive.
Furthermore, the electrical power that can be transferred via that type of connection is limited, typically to less than 15 megawatts (MW), whereas the power installed on a methane tanker can be as much as 30 MW.